mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sim Showdown/S1/Field of the Lost Battles
Ep.6: Field of the Lost Battles Matt: Hello and welcome back to Sim Showdown. Last time, the contestants' courage was put to the test as they had to jump from pillar to pillar across a gap. Stephen then left the competition as he got pied the most in the Showdown. So what will happen today? Let's find out. '*camera goes to a dingy cell full of old junk. On the floor is a blindfolded Roy, and on a balcony higher up in the room is the rest of the Powerful Punchers* Roy: What?! What do you mean keys? Travis: The keys that are infront of you! Roy: Where? Matt *onloudspeaker* He's got a impenatrateable blindfold on. Jimmy: What? Matt: A blindfold you can't take of, until the person who cursed the blindfold raises the curse. Travis: So the keys to let us out are down there, and he's the only one who can reach them. Matt: Well done! You've finally figured out the challenge, this tests your leadership skills and other stuff. Billy: Roy, take two steps forwards. Travis: No, two steps to the right. BIlly: Forwards! Travis: RIGHT! 'Jimmy: Stop! Carry on like this and we'll never finish. We'll each take turns to give a command. Travis First. Travis: Take two steps to your right. *Roy takes two steps to his left* No, your right, not mine. Jimmy: We'll be here forever. '*In a different cell, that looks the same, Spencer is making good progress* Iggy: This is a well nice sandwich, man. Buddy: Yep this one's nice, pal. Rhonda: Are you two gonna help us? I've just asked a stupid question. Buddy: No, pal. Rhonda: Thought so. Hey, Violet. How about going that way through there? Violet: Suppose, Turn Right 90 degrees. Spencer: Sure? *turns 90 degrees but, stumbles and lands on a peice of junk. Help! *vanishes in a green flash of light* Violet: ... We lost. Rhonda: ... Buddy: How we doin? *looks down* Oh ... Matt: I've unlocked the door so you can come out now. '*camera goes to another cell, the same layout as the others, where Star is guiding Liberty to the exit* Star: Two more steps and we're done! Liberty: *takes two steps forward* Matt: Well done, you can take of the blindfold now. Liberty: *does that and let's herself out* I'm coming! *runs upstairs and let's Star out. They run down to the corridor to find the Awesome Attackers* Star: WE WON! Rhonda: We didn't. Matt: *onloudspeaker in the Powerful Punchers cell* Time's up! I'm unlocking both doors and the blindfolds are removable now. *they exit* So, vote who you want to leave from the Awesome Attackers. *everyoen votes* Violet is safe with no votes. Spencer is safe with one vote. Rhonda and Buddy are both safe with three votes, so Iggym your going home with four votes. Rhonda: THREE! Buddy: You where the team captain. Matt: Anyway, that's all we got time for so see you next time on Sim Showdown! Category:Chapters